Choosing
by smokinbombkhrlover10
Summary: Best friends, Nagisa & Azza. Nagisa likes Hayato & Shoichi, what will Nagisa do? who will she choose? Does Nazza like Hayato? Read and find out! No YAOI! One-shot! Pairings: OC X 59, OC X 51
1. Information

INFORMATION ABOUT THE OCs:

**Name: **Nagisa Satou

**Age: **14 years old, 24 in the future

**Birthday: **August 6

**Height: **153 cm, 175 cm in the future

**Weight: **47 kg, 67 kg in the future

**Blood Type: **O

**Flame: **Black Flames

**Weapon: **bow & arrow

**Best Friend: **Azza Yakashita

**Like: **Shoichi Irie & Hayato Gokudera

**Box Animal-**

**Name: **Rin

**Gender: **Girl

**Type: **wolf 

**Name:** Azza Yakashita

**Age: **14 years old, 24 in the future

**Birthday: **September 23

**Height: **152 cm, 174 cm in the future

**Weight: **45 kg, 65 kg in the future

**Blood Type: **A

**Flame: **White flames

**Weapon: **shuriken, kunai

**Best Friend: **Nagisa Satou

**Like: **Hayato Gokudera (but she's not telling anybody even Nagisa Satou)

**Box Animal-**

**Name: **Len

**Gender: **Boy

**Type: **wolf


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi again, this is my new story. I hope you'll like it too. A one-shot story. Please review…

* * *

Chapter 1

Nagisa was with her best friend Azza, Nagisa likes Hayato & Shoichi but whenever somebody asks Nagisa who she likes more… she can't answer. Azza is helping her with the problem…

Nagisa: *sighs* Who?

Azza: Nagisa-chan? Is there a problem?

Nagisa: Yup, the same problem

Azza: Nagisa-chan, I want you to relax. We have a meeting today…

Nagisa: *calms down* Okay, how's Len? (Len is a boy and Azza's box animal which is a wolf with white flames)

Azza: He's fine, Rin? (Rin is Nagisa's box animal, she's a wolf too but has black flames)

Nagisa: Fine too *looks at clock* Eek! It's almost noon

Azza: Oh yeah! We should get ready for the meeting

Noon… the meeting started. They were talking about the plan to defeat Byakuran. After the meeting, Azza decided to talk to Shoichi & Hayato about the problem…

Nagisa: *shouting* AZZA! WHERE ARE YOU? *sighs* Where did she go?

Azza: *running to Nagisa* S-sorry Nagisa-chan

Nagisa: Where were you?

Azza: Solving your problem

Nagisa: *sparkles on eyes* Really? You can solve my problem

Azza: Wait… it's not really solved yet

Nagisa: *confused*

Azza: Shoichi & Hayato will talk to you about the "problem"

Nagisa: *irritated mark* What do you mean they will talk with me about the problem?

Azza: It's for your own good *grabs cell phone*

Hayato: Hello?

Azza: Gokudera-kun? Can you talk to Nagisa later?

Hayato: Ah! Sorry my sister requested me to go back in Italy with her

Azza: For what?

Hayato: I-I can' tell you about it, sorry

Azza: Hmm… okay thanks, bye

Hayato: Bye

Azza: *press end call on cell phone*

Nagisa: So?

Azza: He can't talk to you about your problem

Nagisa: *sighs in relief*

Azza: I need to go outside for a while. *went out of the room*

Outside of the room of Azza & Nagisa was Shoichi…

Azza: Shoichi? What are you doing here?

Shoichi: Ah Azza! I-I'm going to talk to Nagisa about the problem that you told me

Azza: Thanks Irie-san! *smiles*

Shoichi: Why don't you call me Shoichi instead of Irie-san?

Azza: Okay, bye now! *runs outside*

Shoichi: *confused*

Azza: *went to the roof of Nagisa's room* (Uhmm…)

Shoichi: *opens door*

Nagisa: *blushes* S-shoichi-kun? W-what are you doing here?

Shoichi: I came here to talk to you with your problem

Nagisa: H-huh? W-what problem? *nervous*

Shoichi: I know that you like me and Gokudera

Nagisa: *blushes*

Shoichi: But you can't choose between me and Gokudera, why?

Azza: *records everything* (she's spying on them?)

Nagisa: Well… because…

Shoichi: Why Nagisa? I'll help you…

Nagisa: I really can't choose!

Shoichi: Nagisa, nobody will choose for your love…

Nagisa: I know

Shoichi: I got to go now *kisses Nagisa's forehead*

Nagisa: *surprised & blushes*

Shoichi: Tell me when you have chose, bye now *went outside of the room*

Azza: _Yes!_

Nagisa: *hugs teddy bear & blushes* Who will I choose? *gasp* I know who

Azza: *went down from roof* So? How was it?

Nagisa: Huh? Y-you saw everything?

Azza: *nodded*

Nagisa: E-even the kiss o-on my forehead?

Azza: Yup and I recorded it

Nagisa: *faints*

Azza: *smiles* I love me!

Next day…

Azza: Nagisa! Wake up! Nagisa!

Nagisa: *wakes up* Huh? What? Where? I'm still sleeping

Azza: Have you chosen yet?

Nagisa: Yes

Azza: Tell me! Tell me!

Nagisa: Okay

Azza: Wait, wait, wait!

Nagisa: Why?

Azza: *opens door*

Shoichi: Good morning Nagisa!

Hayato: Hi Nagisa

Nagisa: Eek! Azza!

Shoichi: Azza told us that today you 'll choose

Nagisa: Azza can really read minds…

Azza, Shoichi & Hayato: *sweat drop*

Nagisa: I'm going to tell now…

Azza: *smirk*

Nagisa: No video

Azza: *sighs* Fine

Hayato: You're planning to video it?

Azza: Not anymore

Nagisa: I choose S-s-shoichi-kun *blushes*

Shoichi: *blushes*

Nagisa: *bows at Hayato* Sorry Hayato-kun if I didn't choose you

Hayato: It's okay Nagisa-chan *pats Nagisa's head* And I like somebody here too

Nagisa: Who?

Hayato: Azza Yakashita

Azza: *blushes*

Nagisa: *blinks* Really?

Hayato: *nodded* Very…

Azza: *blushes harder*

Nagisa: A-azza-chan, do you like Hayato-kun?

Azza: S-sorry Nagisa-chan but y-yes. I do like him very much

Nagisa: It's okay, you'll make a great couple

Azza: *blushes*

Hayato: *kisses Azza on the cheek*

Azza: *blush* Hayato?

Shoichi: *kisses Nagisa on the cheek*

Nagisa: *blush*Shoichi?

Then Nagisa knew that she knew the person that she would choose but she doesn't want to say to it…

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review…

Word Count: 760


End file.
